1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, which is suited for performing at least one of transmittance and reception of, e.g., a displayed content on a display unit between an external communication device and the electronic device having the display unit included therein.
2. Discussion of Background
Heretofore, there has been reported a technique wherein an antenna device is put into a connector complying with the USB (Universal Serial Bus) standard and provided on a lateral side of a personal computer (hereinbelow, referred to as USB connector), whereby the personal computer is configured so as to be capable of performing communication with an external device (see, e.g., FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,813 and FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,874).
However, when the antenna of an external device is located at a position, which is on a side opposite the side of a personal computer with the USB connector located therein so that a radio wave is blocked by the display unit of the computer, there has been caused a problem that a communication failure occurs since the radio wave is blocked by the display unit of the computer. In other words, the antenna device is not configured so as to be omnidirectional since there is a null point in a specific angular direction in the angular range of from 0 deg to 360 deg in the horizontal direction as viewed from the antenna device.